


Silk and Ice

by TigerLily



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny punishes Horatio for falling asleep during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> borrowed the idea of falling asleep during sex from LJ's ginny305.

Horatio woke to the feel of cold water running down his chest. He tried to move away, but he discovered that his arms were tied to the head board of his bed with blue silk scarves.

He pulled at the make shift restraints, but there was only so much give. He received an evil chuckle for his effort.

He focused his attention on his lover who was trailing a melting ice cube around his navel.

It tickled.

“Danny?”

His lover looked up and smiled.

Horatio licked dry lips.

Danny grabbed another ice cube from the bucket that had held a bottle of chilled wine. He popped it into his mouth before leaning forward and taking Horatio’s mouth in demanding kiss.

Horatio sucked the ice cube out of Danny’s mouth before breaking the kiss.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Red,” Danny remarked.

Horatio crunched on the ice cube. “Is this really necessary?” he inquired as he pulled at the scarves again.

“Yes,” Danny purred. “You’ve been a very, very bad boy.”

“I have?”

“You shouldn’t fall asleep during sex.”

Horatio closed his eyes and ducked his head. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I haven’t been sleeping very well of late.”

“And why is that?”

Horatio opened his eyes and looked directly into Danny’s. “I’ve gotten use to falling asleep with your voice in my ear.”

Danny nodded. He understood. He too had missed hearing Horatio’s voice the past couple of weeks. It was the main reason he had badgered Mac into giving him some time off to visit Horatio. He needed to know if his lover was alright.

“I’ll forgive you this time,” Danny said. He reached up and untied Horatio.

“Thank you.” Horatio massaged his wrists trying to get the circulation back in his hands.

“But, next time I’m using handcuffs.”

Horatio chuckled and then flipped Danny onto his back. He devoured the younger man’s mouth as he set about getting his own back.

fin


End file.
